


Gloves

by PagingPaige



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Response. Gloves & Rogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



Doing the same task every morning and night had turned into routine, but she had never gotten used to it. She could still remember what it was like to touch and be touched without fabric between skin. Sure, she could still hug, still hold hands, but it wasn't the same when she had to wear those stupid things. Human contact had been something she'd taken for granted for the first eighteen years of her life, but ever since her powers kicked in, she knew exactly what she was missing and it hurt a little every day she had to go without knowing that she could touch someone, skin to skin. She could never love someone the way that she wanted, or be loved the way that everyone was entitled to be loved.  
  
5,110 times so far, she'd taken them on and off. Every night, she put them on her dresser and took five minutes to run her hands through her hair, along her skin. She could feel her own skin at the very least, even though she wished she was running her hands over someone else's skin, through someone else's hair. Logan, Bobby, even John. She'd give anything to touch any one of them. She could only feel their comfort with every inch of her skin covered, otherwise she ran the risk of hurting them.  
  
That was why she kept putting those gloves on every morning, because hurting them was something she'd never be able to survive it. Marie could still remember waking up after Magneto used her to try to turn the UN into Mutants and her first thought was of Logan, to make sure that she hadn't killed him with his trying to save her. Until she got a better handle on her powers, Marie would never stop wearing her gloves. They kept her loved ones safe. That was reason enough to push past the bitter loneliness those damn things inspired. Her gloves kept people safe.


End file.
